A la vie, à la mort
by Maple Princess
Summary: Lorsqu'un jeune criminel engage un pair plus âgé comme garde du corps, il est bien loin de se douter de la profondeur des liens qu'ils vont tisser malgré eux. [Défi : 50 thèmes, 1 phrase pour chaque thème.]


**Bonjour à tous !**  
 **Je vous présente ici un petit défi perso que j'ai réalisé en décembre 2017 mais que je n'avais pas posté ici.**  
 **Le défi consiste à utiliser une liste de 50 thèmes, et écrire une phrase pour chacun.**  
 **J'ai choisi d'écrire sur le Roadrat car j'adore ce couple !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **A la vie, à la mort**

 **1- Gentil**  
À la façon dont Roadhog parle à Junkrat, beaucoup de gens pensent qu'il nourrit une franche animosité à l'égard de son employeur ; mais Jamison sait déceler l'inquiétude, les reproches, l'approbation ou la gentillesse que peuvent cacher les phrases courtes et sèches de son garde du corps.

 **2- Tapotement**  
C'est un tic nerveux de Junkrat, lorsqu'il planche sur un nouvel explosif : il ne peut s'empêcher de tapoter la table de ses doigts mécaniques, un bruit répétitif que Roadhog se surprend à manquer lorsqu'il est séparé de son protégé.

 **3- Roses**  
Les fleurs ont beau être un produit de luxe depuis l'explosion de l'Omnium, Roadhog ne pensait pas qu'en offrir à Junkrat donnerait autant d'éclat à son sourire et mettrait autant d'étoiles dans ses yeux.

 **4- Bâillonné**  
Par moments, ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque à Roadhog de bâillonner son employeur pour mettre un terme à ses élucubrations incessantes ; mais le jour où il prend cette initiative, l'expression tant surprise que perverse de Junkrat lui fait comprendre que bien loin de le décourager, ce bâillon ne fait que renforcer son excitation.

 **5- Bruyant**  
S'il y a bien une chose dont Jamison est fier, c'est d'être le seul capable de faire hurler Mako, même s'il est souvent le seul présent pour profiter des cris extatiques de son partenaire.

 **6- Chat**  
Les animaux ont toujours aimé Roadhog, ne semblant pas effrayés par le criminel, et le Néo-Zélandais leur rend bien cette affection - Junkrat, lui, se contente de sa collection de photos de son ami câlinant des chatons, chiots et autres créatures adorables.

 **7- Gaffe**  
Heureusement que Mako est là pour rattraper le nombre astronomique de maladresses que Jamison peut faire ; parfois, exaspéré, le colosse en vient à se demander si son cadet ne ferait pas exprès de commettre des impairs pour attirer son attention.

 **8- Toussotement**  
La toux sèche et rauque de Roadhog le dérangeait au début de leur partenariat, surtout la nuit ; mais Junkrat s'en est vite accommodé, prenant l'habitude de placer une petite bonbonne de gaz contre le masque de Mako dès que le géant est pris d'une quinte nocturne.

 **9- Tendre**  
La première fois qu'il se retrouve blotti dans les bras de Mako, Jamison met un certain moment à s'endormir, trop occupé à profiter de la douce chaleur que dégage son partenaire et de l'étreinte qui le fait se sentir si bien et l'enserre d'une tendresse dont il a été privé dès un âge bien trop jeune.

 **10- D'enfer**  
Le corps de la créature est parcouru de crépitements électriques, et tandis que la Sorcière des Terres Sauvages s'écarte légèrement, Junkerstein éclate d'un rire malsain et heureux.

 **11- Sérieux**  
La première fois que Roadhog voit l'expression de Junkrat devenir brutalement sérieuse, il est étalé au sol et du sang suinte de sous son masque ; puis, brusquement, une série d'explosions l'assourdit et l'aveugle, et quand ses sens lui reviennent à peu près, le seul homme debout sur le champ de bataille est Jamison, dont les yeux brûlent d'un feu sauvage.

 **12- Négligence**  
La mémoire de Jamison a été endommagée par les radiations, et il a tendance à oublier bien des choses ; mais s'il y a bien une date qu'il n'oublie jamais, c'est l'anniversaire du jour où il a rencontré celui qui allait devenir son garde du corps et la personne la plus importante de sa vie.

 **13- Balancement**  
Jamie n'est pas vraiment l'homme le plus sexy du monde, mais pour Mako, quand son compagnon s'approche de lui avec un regard embrasé et une démarche presque féline, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

 **14- Comédien**  
Jamison n'est absolument pas doué pour jouer la comédie, que ce soit pour s'infiltrer dans Junkertown ou mentir à Roadhog sur ses sentiments.

 **15- Fanfaronnade**  
Roadhog a tendance à intimer à son partenaire de crime de se la fermer lorsqu'il se vante de sa dernière invention ou d'un plan particulièrement ingénieux, mais il doit reconnaître qu'il y a quelque chose d'attendrissant dans l'enthousiasme puéril de Junkrat.

 **16- Incroyable**  
À bien y penser, dans un endroit aussi hostile que l'outback Australien est devenu après l'explosion de l'Omnium, Junkrat trouve assez fabuleux d'avoir pu trouver quelqu'un a qui il peut confier sa vie sans hésitation.

 **17- Banal**  
Jamison et Mako ont essayé, quelques jours, de mener une vie aussi planplan qu'ils imaginent être celle du commun des mortels ; mais leur soif d'adrénaline a bien vite repris le dessus, le duo trouvant bien plus de plaisir et d'excitation à piller, tuer et détruire ensemble.

 **18- Guide**  
À son réveil, la créature a le cerveau aussi vierge de connaissances que de souvenirs ; mais peu à peu, plutôt que de s'en servir comme une arme de destruction massive, le docteur fou qui lui a donné naissance lui apprend diverses choses et lui fait découvrir le monde.

 **19- Submerger**  
Il est tombé sur le nom scientifique une fois - tachypsychie - mais il ne signifie rien de concret ; pour Jamie, c'est une vague qui le submerge et l'étouffe, une masse d'eau qui le heurte et envahit ses veines et ses poumons, et dont seul Mako arrive à le tirer.

 **20- Acolyte**  
Roadhog ne sait pas très bien décrire ce qu'est Junkrat pour lui - son employeur, son partenaire de crime, son meilleur ami, son amant - mais après tout, du moment qu'il peut profiter de la présence de son cadet aussi longtemps que possible, cela n'a pas d'importance.

 **21- Hanche**  
La hanche de Junkrat est, comme le reste de son corps, sèche et osseuse ; mais la main de Roadhog s'emboîte parfaitement avec, alors aucun des deux ne s'en plaint.

 **22- Colleté**  
Mako ne sait pas où Junkrat l'a trouvé - non qu'il ne tienne particulièrement à le savoir -, mais il doit reconnaître que le collier de cuir noir, orné d'un coeur en argent, sied à ravir à son amant, surtout quand Jamison se tient à genoux devant lui.

 **23- Portefeuille**  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il détrousse un PDG vêtu d'un costume valant plus cher que le prix mis sur la tête de Junkrat et Roadhog à leurs débuts, Jamison n'avait jamais vu de portefeuille - après tout, ce genre d'accessoire ne sert pas à grand-chose dans l'outback, où l'argent si durement gagné est presque aussitôt utilisé pour acheter de maigres rations de nourriture.

 **24- Rouleau**  
Junkrat se demande si, dans sa vie d'avant, Mako était pâtissier, à voir la manière experte dont il fait rouler la pâte sous ses doigts et saupoudre le plan de travail de farine ; le jeune homme aurait bien aimé connaitre l'époque où la vie en Australie n'était pas synonyme de lutte impitoyable pour la survie.

 **25- Mains**  
Pour quelqu'un qui a près de cinquante ans, s'est battu à mains nues à de nombreuses reprises et a eu beaucoup trop de sang sur les mains, Jamison trouve celles de Mako étonnement douces et ne se lasse pas de leur contact.

 **26- Veste**  
C'est comme une tradition depuis son enfance : le 1er jour d'été, la personne qui aime le plus Junkrat - sa mère, jusqu'à ses quinze ans, et Roadhog depuis quelques années - lui offre un manteau en prévision des mois frais à venir, même si c'est sans doute plus pour lui donner une chaleur morale que physique.

 **27- Guerre mondiale**  
À ce qu'il se dit, un conflit d'une ampleur mondiale se prépare, opposant non seulement les Omniaques et les humains mais aussi deux organisations œuvrant dans l'ombre ; mais après tout, ce ne sera qu'un peu de désordre en plus dans le chaos qui régit la vie des deux criminels les plus recherchés d'Australie.

 **28- Fou**  
Lors de son seul et unique passage par la case prison, les gardiens ont jugé bon d'enfermer Junkrat dans une cellule capitonnée, avec pour seule compagnie une camisole de force ; c'est le jour où ils ont appris, à leurs dépends, qu'isoler Jamison Fawkes et le priver de tout contact avec son garde du corps était la pire idée qu'ils aient pu avoir.

 **29- Indulgent**  
Il arrive fréquemment à Roadhog de se demander ce qui le retient d'écraser la tête de son employeur contre un mur ; mais en général, un simple échange de regard lui suffit à se rappeler sa motivation principale - qui, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, n'est pas l'argent.

 **30- Fête**  
Pour ses vingt-cinq ans, Jamie n'a pas de traditionnel gâteau d'anniversaire - c'est lui qui a insisté, préférant manger de la crème Chantilly sur quelque chose d'autre qu'une pâtisserie ordinaire.

 **31- Pleurs**  
Roadhog ne pleure jamais - masque ou non, la muraille érigée autour de son coeur au fil des années empêche les larmes de couler... jusqu'au jour où le corps inerte de Jamison pèse si lourd dans ses bras, plus lourd encore que la peine qui le submerge.

 **32- Tribut**  
Les premières semaines de leur partenariat, Roadhog mettait un point d'honneur à exiger son paiement après chaque casse ; mais après quelques mois, il a fini par se rendre compte qu'étant donné qu'il n'était jamais séparé de Junkrat, partager leurs gains n'avait pas beaucoup de sens.

 **33- Coup de poing**  
Leur première dispute est à leur image : violente, sans pitié, sanglante même ; mais leur réconciliation, une fois que les deux criminels se sont calmés, est tout aussi passionnelle que leur dispute.

 **34- Absorber**  
Bien qu'adorant faire exploser le plus de robots et de policiers que possible, et aimant particulièrement braquer des banques, les moments favoris de Junkrat sont ceux où il s'endort serré contre son garde du corps, se sentant enfin en sécurité entre ses bras forts et protecteurs.

 **35- Rigide**  
Ce qu'il y a de pratique avec Junkrat, c'est qu'il ne tourne jamais autour du pot quand il désire ardemment quelque chose - surtout lorsque la "chose" en question est un certain appendice appartenant à son partenaire de crime.

 **36- Contrat**  
Il arrive quelques fois à Mako, lorsque ses mains descendent le long du dos de Jamison et ses lèvres sont plaquées contre celles du cou de son amant, de se demander à quel moment il a décidé d'oublier son contrat de garde du corps et son professionnalisme.

 **37- Trébuchement**  
Les premiers jour après l'accident sont durs : Junkrat peine à s'habituer à sa prothèse de jambe, contre laquelle il peste sans fin lorsqu'il tombe; mais au moins, il peut être assuré que Roadhog est toujours là pour l'aider à se relever.

 **38- Rencontre**  
Il faut avouer qu'il est difficile de surpasser la dose d'adrénaline qu'ils ont ressentie lors de leur première rencontre, même si leurs frasques leur fournissent un flux consistant d'excitation, mais Mako doit avouer qu'il serait incapable de se débarrasser de ce quotidien si explosif.

 **39- Temple**  
Si Jamison ne s'arrêtait pas régulièrement dans les rares églises qu'ils croisent pour y allumer un cierge en murmurant le nom d'une femme dont il ne parle jamais, Roadhog aurait du mal à imaginer que Junkrat puisse être croyant.

 **40- Patio**  
Quand ils sont dans une planque un peu plus sûre que d'habitude, Junkrat a pour habitude de s'endormir en énumérant tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire avec leur argent mal acquis - acheter une grande villa sur la côte australienne, adopter plein de chiens, s'offrir des vacances reposantes au quatre coins du monde - mais le lendemain, il semble avoir oublié toutes ces idées et repart de plus belle dans sa folie meurtrière.

 **41- Chandelle**  
Mako a eu la chance de connaître une vie avant la catastrophe de l'Omnium, et il aime en parler à son jeune compagnon, qui le lui rend bien en écoutant attentivement ces récits d'une vie où l'on pouvait prendre le temps de vivre, où s'aimer pouvait être dîner aux chandelles en s'offrant une fin de soirée romantique pour profiter de l'autre autant que possible.

 **42- Rayures**  
Des années après, Roadhog restera hanté par la vision qui s'offre à lui en défonçant la porte de la cellule de Junkrat à coups de crochet : son employeur, prostré au sol et déblatérant une litanie de vociférations qui n'ont de sens que pour lui, son uniforme de bagnard déchiré de toutes parts.

 **43- Immonde**  
Même après plusieurs années passées ensemble à détruire, piller et tuer bien plus que de raison, il arrive à Mako de se questionner sur la moralité de ses actes ; mais il est trop loin pour revenir en arrière, et il se refuse à laisser Junkrat seul face à la folie qui le consomme à petit feu.

 **44- Obstacles**  
Alors même qu'il s'effondre sous l'assaut final des quatre héros d'Aldersbrunn, et que ses yeux se ferment pour la dernière fois après avoir croisé le regard incrédule de sa créature, Junkerstein ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que tout cela valait le coup.

 **45- Opportunités**  
Dans un autre monde, dans une autre réalité, Jamison Fawkes n'a jamais rencontré Mako Rutledge ; et alors qu'il s'éveille avant son amant et le contemple avec ravissement tandis que la lumière de l'aurore commence à baigner leur planque, Junkrat plaint bien ces versions de lui-même.

 **46- Oublié**  
Jamison aime à proclamer que son premier baiser a été avec Mako ; peu importe qu'il y ait eu d'autres baisers avant, il a relégué ceux-là aux tréfonds de sa mémoire, car aucun d'eux n'était aussi intense, passionné et vivant que celui partagé impulsivement après un casse qui avait mal tourné.

 **47- Impardonnable**  
Encore une fois, Mako est réveillé par les bruits désespérés que pousse Jamie lorsqu'il fait un cauchemar, toujours les mêmes : un mélange d'appels désespérés à une mère qui ne semble jamais venir, et des insultes haineuses envers des Omniaques qu'il estime responsables de la mort de celle qui l'aimait tant. Mako ne peut rien faire de plus que caresser doucement les cheveux de Jamison en se jurant de l'aider à se venger, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

 **48- Naufrage**  
Au cours de leurs péripéties, Junkrat apprend aux dépends de Mako que le colosse est terrifié de l'eau ; il ne se serait jamais cru capable de tirer son protecteur à bout de bras, mais le regard terrifié que Mako lui lance derrière son masque alors qu'il commence à se noyer lui donne plus que la force nécessaire pour arracher son partenaire aux méandres de l'océan.

 **49- Accord**  
La personne en face de lui, un genre de cowboy à la manque, lui propose une offre qu'il ne peut refuser : rejoindre Overwatch, ou se faire livrer à la police. Roadhog se ficherait d'aller en prison, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'en échapperait rapidement ; mais l'air terrifié et blafard de Jamison lorsqu'il entend le mot "prison" le convainc de rejoindre l'organisation censée être dissoute depuis longtemps.

 **50- Amitié**  
En grandissant dans Junkertown, Jamie n'a jamais vraiment eu d'ami ; mais il se dit souvent que si c'était pour que son premier et meilleur ami soit Mako, alors c'est un sacrifice qui ne le dérange pas tant que cela.

* * *

 **J'avoue avoir triché pour les thèmes 47 et 49 en écrivant 2 phrases... soyez indulgents please !**  
 **Aussi "cowboy à la manque" est du point de vue de Roadhog, vu que McCree est mon husbando**

 **J'espère que ce texte vous a plu !**


End file.
